Mystical Experience
by FuuMegami
Summary: An alternate reality, castle time, romance story song fic story. The song fits well with the whole romantic picture *grins*


Mystical Experience

Mystical Experience  
  
This story puts together my two fave things: Fuu and Ferio romance, and a boyzone song heh heh It's an alternate reality sort of thing set in the mediaeval time period. I've been wanting to do a song fic with this song, but ya know it took me a while to get up to it...  
  
The song belongs to boyzone, or at least this version visit their website at: http://www.boyzone.co.uk   
  
Dedicated to Jamuna I know you would have liked the, story mixing one of your fave songs with a romance story like this. So this one's for you my dear friend, in your memory ne?  


  
Fuu sighed as she ran a comb through her curly blonde hair. She winced as the comb snagged slightly in her hair.   
  
"Don't look like your life is about to come to a painful end." Fuu's older sister Kuu said as she stepped into the room.  
  
Kuu's dress was a blue green one that swept the floor. It was fancy and frilly with long sleeves.  
  
"But it is Kuu, it is." Fuu wined.  
  
Fuu threw her gold comb down on the dark wooden dresser table.  
  
Kuu laughed and shook her brown locks. "Fuu, don't be so childish! You're 14, it's time to get married and take on responsibilities."  
  
Fuu folded her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be give away like a prized ring!" Fuu said angrily.  
  
"But once you meet your prince you'll be happy. He can make you happy and you can have anything you want. Don't make this hard on you, or him." Kuu said.  
  
"I don't want to meet any prince." Fuu said sternly. "I don't want to marry someone just because my parents picked him out. I want to marry for love. That love I've been searching for." Fuu said passionately.  
  
"Well that's all fine and dandy if you're living in a fairy tale dear, but this isn't one."  
  
Fuu turned away.  
  
"You'll grow to love him. He has the most amazing eyes, they're-"  
  
Fuu covered her ears. "No, no, no! I don't want to hear a word of it!" Fuu cried.  
  
"Oh Fuu, you can't deny who you are! You're a princess and you'll marry whomever our parents chose."  
  
"Get out of my room and leave me be." Fuu said softly.  
  
Kuu shrugged. "Enjoy your last half hour of being a child."  
  
And with that she turned and left.  
  
Fuu stood up and looked at her profile in the mirror. She wore a more simple dress, less frilly than her sisters. Hers was sheer and silky with layers of light greens and white. It had split sleeves, like many pieces of fabric, that only attached at the shoulder, not at the wrists.   
  
She stepped out onto a balcony and leaned against the railing. She used a ringer to edge up her glasses and then she placed her arms folded in front of her.  
  
She was so busy looking across the court yard that she did not see the golden eyes riveted to her. The owner of the eyes couldn't help but stare.  
  
The girl had a sophisticated yet cute look to her. She looked over the yard as if she were looking for someone or something.  
  
He just couldn't tear his eyes away. "Dear maiden, may I have your name?" He called out.  
  
Her dazzling green eyes fell down and fell into his eyes. They were both lost for a moment as the looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Fuu," She said finally.  
  
"Fuu," he repeated. "A beautiful name."  
  
"And yours?" She replied with a smiled.  
  
"Ferio," he said with a slight bow.  
  
"And what might such a handsome prince be doing here tonight in a court yard?" Fuu questioned. "You should be at the ball, am I right?"  
  
"Well, ya know, this whole ball thing is gonna bite big time. Princes and Princesses meeting their betrothed while their parents celebrate." Ferio said as he shook his head.  
  
"A ball to celebrate the loss of freedom. We do not celebrate the loss of a war. It is such an utterly disgusting thing to celebrate." Fuu replied with a mixture of passion anger, and sorrow.  
  
"Tonight I meet my betrothed princess. I don't know a thing about her, beyond the fact that in a month I will become her husband. And that she could not be even half as beautiful as you are." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come down here miss Fuu, join me for a walk," Ferio suggested.  
  
"I-I can't." Fuu said sadly.  
  
Ferio's heart sank, and she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Oh what the hay, this is my time, I should spend it however I see fit." And with that she grabbed onto the trellis on the side of her room and started to climb down.  
  
It wasn't a long climb, nor was it long before she was almost down.   
  
  
Looking for you, lost in my emptiness  
When the night makes me weary, cold and lonely  
Looking for ecstasy to make me live again  
  
  
Ferio put his hands on Fuu's hips and guided her down the rest of the way. She turned around and came face to face with Ferio. Her heart stopped and a small squeak escaped her lips.  
  
The sliver light of the moon seemed to make her skin glow. And her eyes... Her eyes seamed to penetrate something inside him. They knocked down his supports and made his everything come crashing down leaving only his heart.  
  
She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her. He made her feel safe and protected. And she felt like she could trust him with her very life with ease.  
  
He reached out and gently caressed the side of her face. She placed her hand over his.  
  
  
A supernatural feeling when you hold me  
Every time you're here beside me,  
There is thunder there is lighting  
  
  
He couldn't wait any longer, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her ever so softly. She trembled at his touch, but dared not pull away. Through the kiss she opened up her heat to him and felt his heart do the same. Just as she had always wanted it to.  
  
  
I feel the earth move and it's a different story  
All the power, the heaven and the glory  
  
  
When they finally parted lips Fuu blushed.  
  
"So, how about that walk?"  
  
Fuu nodded and fallowed him down the moonlit path.  
  
"It's so romantic." Fuu cooed.  
  
The two of them walked along silently.  
  
"I wish you were the one I was supposed to marry," Fuu said wishfully.  
  
"I'd love to marry you. You seam smart yet fun, like you enjoy life to the fullest. And you're *very* beautiful."  
  
  
It's almost like a mystical experience  
To feel I'm born again when you come near me  
  
  
Tears filled Fuu's eyes. "I want to get to know you, to love you, and I can not."  
To reach the stars above me the minute that you love me  
  
  
He used his thumbs to brush her tears away. "Aww now sweetie, don' you cry." Ferio said soothingly.  
  
"I knew this night would be awful. Only pain could come from this night and it's killing me." Fuu said with a sniff.  
  
Ferio smiled. "But we have this moment."  
  
  
Oh it's like a mystical experience  
It's almost like a mystical experience  
To rise with every step as you come near me  
  
  
Fuu smiled and nodded, causing her golden locks to bounce. Her eyes then fell upon the lake. The lake was bathed in a silvery glow. Her mouth opened in sheer aw. Ferio took this appurtenant to kiss her sweet lips once more.  
  
  
And when I'm closer to ya you kisses hallelujah  
Take me to a mystical experience  
  
  
"Run away with me," Feiro pleaded.  
  
Fuu knew she couldn't say no. It would be an adventure, and surly the time of her life.  
  
"Yes!" She replied as she smiled widely.  
  
Ferio pulled Fuu into a warm embrace before grabbing her hand and pulling her back up the path. Fuu held her shirt off the ground so she wouldn't get it too dirty, after all, it was one of her favorite dresses.  
  
"We'll get a little house," Ferio called over his shoulder. "We'll disappear among the normal folk, just you and I!"  
  
Fuu giggled, "oh Ferio, it sounds lovely!"  
  
Fuu was full of energy, important decisions being made spur of the moment. Dreams of love and happiness guiding them.  
  
Their feet pounded on the dirt trail almost the same pace as their wild heart beats.  
  
A hot blush crept up Fuu's face. She was running off wit ha guy she didn't know... And yet she did know him. It felt as if she had always known him.   
  
suddenly someone caught her other wrist. She and Ferio came to a stop.  
  
"Kuu!" Ferio exclaimed.  
  
"Mother is upset, the ball has started and you're missing. And you're prince is here, or so I heard. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Fuu glared at her older sister. "You have a sick idea of exciting."  
  
Kuu laughed and grabbed Fuu's arm.  
  
Ferio bowed his head.  
  
"I wouldn't worry you two, you'll see each other at the ball." Kuu said with a smiled.  
  
Kuu had to practically drag Fuu all the way back and into the castle. Fuu's feet just didn't seam to want to go. Once inside the castle, Fuu was sent to stand beside her mother's throne.  
  
Ferio too was in the ball room, he was among the many people in the room. His mother was telling him something, but he didn't hear a word of it. he was too busy looking for his koi, Fuu.  
  
  
Won't you please hurry back  
Now that I need you so  
To drive away all my sorry and to guide me  
Bring the sound of your happiness into my loneliness  
And exercise all the demons that live inside me  
Life without you's like a stranger  
Full of shadows, full of danger  
  
  
People from all over filled the ball room. Fuu had only bitter thoughts of the night now. That is until she spotted the green haired, golden eyed prince, Ferio.  
  
He stood scanning the crowd until his eyes locked with hers. A smile spread across his face, one which she reflected.  
  
"Ferio," she whispered.  
  
Ferio moved towards her.  
  
  
When you're with me the world is full of passion  
And when you touch me, a magical reaction  
  
Fuu stepped down the red carpet covered stairs.  
  
IT's almost like a mystical experience  
To feel I'm born again when you come near me  
  
Ferio pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Fuu, meet your betrothed, Prince Ferio." Fuu's mother said with a smile.  
  
Fuu's eyes widened. "Ferio?"  
  
Her mother nodded.  
  
Fuu and Ferio started at each other. Fuu traced the scar on Ferio's cheek.  
  
"I love you," Ferio said. "I want to marry you, because I love you."  
  
Tears filled Fuu's eyes. "I love you too. Unmei wa Utsukushiku (fate is so beautiful)."   
  
  
To reach the stars above me the minute that you love me  
Oh it's like a mystical experience  
To rise with every step as you come near me  
  
Ferio pulled Fuu out onto the dance floor ready to dance the night away. To them it felt as if they were the only ones that existed, and lucky for them, and their parents, they were madly in love.  
  
"Kore wa koi(this is love)... I'm in love," Fuu said as she giggled.  
  
Ferio kissed her hand. She shook her head. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
And when I'm closer to ya your kisses hallelujah  
Take me to a mystical experience  
  
Fuu and Ferio lived happily ever after, they did run off together, and disappear among the normal folk. They lived quit contently as Kuu's husband ruled over the kingdom.   
  
And so ends the tale *bows*


End file.
